A Classic Capture
by SexxiNElusive
Summary: A classic plot with an SNE twist! Zuko, the Exiled prince of the Fire Nation holds Katara, a peasant from the Water Tribes captive. He tries to use her as a means to get to the Avatar...but things don't work out as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! its SNE again! Sorry about abandoning Complicated, but I sorta ran out of ideas...so yeah...but this is my new story! a classic plot with a SNE twist! yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own it! don't own the plot, characters, or,...well anything (except the text)

* * *

Classic Capture

Zuko marveled at his good luck, usually he wasn't very lucky, but Agni must have felt some pity for him today…because over his shoulder was an unconscious Katara, and ultimatley the key to getting his honor back. Zuko looked at the ungainly heap over his shoulder and almost laughed,

'Just like a sack of potatoes,' he mused.

The exiled Prince of the Fire Nation realized that his captive princess (quote, un-quote) would quickly gain consciousness, so he dumped her into a random cell. He looked at her pathetic form on the small room's cot. She shivered and curled into a ball. A small moan of what sounded like pain escaped her mouth.

'She's conscious?' Zuko shrugged as he closed the door and bolted it.

Zuko pocketed the key and ruffled his Prince-ly top-knot. It had been a long but satisfying day.

* * *

Katara woke to the feeling of wetness around her private regions; she looked down and her eyes popped wide open at the large red blood spot. Her period…now? She turned and tried to grope at her bag to look for a cloth to catch the blood, but she couldn't move. The gentle rocking and the steel surroundings practically screamed Fire Nation. Katara gasped, but the very intake of breath made her lungs burn.

"Rise and shine." Came a husky voice from the door.

Katara turned to look, but remembered her state.

'Broken ribs and a broken neck isn't exactly pain-less' thought Katara.

The pain in her abdomen worsened and she hugged it, trying to make it stop. The voice gave an unkind bark of laughter. A few minutes later; footsteps told Katara that she was alone once more. Regaining her senses, the master Water bender started to look around for a source of water. But with her limited movement, there wasn't much she could do. Katara lied down gingerly, she was careful not to injure herself more than she already was. Footsteps came back, and Katara pretended not to notice. She was just not interested and she had to make that clear on her face. This was the Fire Nation, and they probably took her for a mere peasant. She would show them that she was much more than that.

* * *

Ok so tell me what you thinik! This is a story i plan not to abandon, and if you want anything specific to happen, include it in your review or just PM me!! oh and i might not update for a while...moving crazy-ness! lol)

Till later! - SNE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's the 2nd chapter!! I worked hard on it!!

* * *

Katara's face was set, she knew that Zhao could not have died back at the South Pole; he was alive, and now he had captured her! She braced herself to see his monkey-ish face looming over her. He was probably going to interrogate her about "The Avatar" Katara sorely wanted to sit up, and face Zhao and tell him she wasn't an easy target…but due to her present state, that just wasn't possible. The cell door creaked open, and Katara blew her loose hair loopies out of the way. This was when the Water-Tribe girl realized the seriousness of the situation. A rough calloused hand was placed on her cheek, and Katara's face was jerked to the side. Standing there in all of his sweaty red and gold armored glory was: Zuko, the Exiled Prince of the Fire Nation. Katara gasped, though the deep intake of breath hurt her lungs, she ignored it.  
"You!"

Zuko smirked, "Yes me." Zuko had also apparently brought a friend, because a moment later Katara was pulled up by her hair and was made to meet different unscarred face.

"Tell Zuko where the Avatar is!" he said simply but menacingly. Zuko turned her face back, and was about to say something when he saw it was of no use, as Katara had passed out from fear and pain. Zuko's companion threw Katara back onto to the cot in disgust. Katara was breathing was uneven, and Zuko wasn't sure that girls were supposed to bleed so much even when on their menstrual cycle.

"Don't hurt her, Jee!" Zuko said being a complete hypocrite. "If she dies, we will have no information on the Avatar!" Jee shrugged and left the room, Zuko stayed and stared at Katara, there was a look of pity on her face. It wasn't fair that the Water-Tribe girl had to be dragged into this, this was a score he had to settle with his father, and the Avatar was involved…but somehow…this girl (Zuko didn't know her name) got into this. Zuko reasoned with himself, he was being practical right? Seriously, he did what he had to do, it wasn't his fault that the girl told her friends to run; that she could handle it. It wasn't his fault that in the middle of their fight, her shirt came undone and he had taken advantage and knocked her out…it was fate.

'Yeah,' Zuko thought, his conscious clearing, 'It was fate…'

* * *

Katara awoke to an immensely uncomfortable feeling in her nether regions; her tunic was dripping foul smelling blood and she knew that her ribs and neck were broken.  
"Zuko!" she tried to growl angrily, but all that came out was a rasp that sounded like an old man's voice.

Katara, being defiant and ignoring her situation, made an attempt to sit up. Obviously she couldn't. Katara had never felt so hopeless in her whole life. She couldn't sit, stand, walk, or do anything! Katara saw that her…"area" began oozing green pus, she promptly threw up all over herself.

"Having some trouble there?" came a distinctly male voice from outside the jail bars.

Katara felt humiliated, Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation was looking at her skeptically, and that was when she realized that she had been crying blood.

* * *

you know what to do!! just review!  
till later

SNE

ps if you have any suggestions for Complicated (my other story), please PM me!!


	3. Chapter 3

Please note that Zuko is OOC in this fic

* * *

Lt. Jee was not one to mince words, as he was a man of few, however, in this situation; he was unable to hold his tongue. He directed his tirade at Prince Zuko.

"We have to take her out because that is just what humans do, Your Highness. We are not animals to torture a poor girl whom we know nothing about for information!"

Zuko spun on his second in command. "Jee, you are not here to offer advice. Uncle does enough of that already. If you will not make yourself useful and scare the girl into giving me what I want, then throw yourself overboard."

Jee looked coldly at his Prince, "Do you know what you are saying? You want a girl, a helpless person to die of bleeding to death! We can get information from her in different ways, Prince Zuko, this just isn't an option!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Zuko exploded. "If she dies, then the pathetic Avatar will be stricken with grief when he comes to find her, thus making my capture easier!"

"You never think these things through, Prince Zuko." Jee said echoing the other boy's Uncle. "What happens when she dies? We just keep her there?"

"Obviously."

Disgusted at Zuko's lack of feeling, Jee stalked away leaving a relieved Fire Bender in his wake. _'Just leave her there' _No wonder the whole world thought that the Fire Nation were a heartless people, with burning voids where the soul should be. Grim with resolute, Jee made his way down to the dungeons intent on retaining his last ounces of compassion for the human race.

The smell that met him left his eyes watering, blood crusted around the girl's form. Her eyelids beat blearily, fighting with unconsciousness and losing. Feeling a stab of mercy, Jee unlocked the cell and walked over ignoring his need to vomit. Steeling himself, he placed his arms around the girl and lifted her. Draping a blanket over her, he made his way out of the rotten basement of the ship and up to his personal bathroom.

* * *

Placing her gently on the cold tile floor, Jee filled the bathtub, thinking sourly that Zuko wasn't the one that hadn't thought things through, it was him. He got her out of the prison, brought her up to his room, and was now filling his bathtub. All for what? To get thrown off the ship for disobeying orders? To bathe this girl? The feeling of shyness overcoming him, he stepped back and took a breath. Turning the water off, he looked to the girl and decided that he had after all come this far. There was no need to take her clothes off for this.

Picking her delicate shape off of the ground, he lowered her into the tub, careful to lift her head free from the water. She seemed to call to it; the water reflected her and made itself one with her. Jee almost dropped her as the water began to glow around her. The pale blue wrapped itself around her in tiny spirals. Appalled at this magic, Jee's eyes shot wide as her enlarged ribcage shrank to normal with sudden relief. The girl fought for consciousness once again, and Jee couldn't deny it, he was impressed. All it took was a little water to regain her sense? Urging her to her goal silently, Jee filled the bath with yet more water, anxious to see more of the glowing. And suddenly, he realized that she was _healing_. The bones in her neck and ribs popped as they were sealed, and the continuous blood flow from her private area ceased as though stoppered. And as swiftly as the healing came, it went. The water no longer a soft glowing blue, it had changed to a murky brown with washed off blood and sweat. His heart beating fast, the Lieutenant hoisted the shuddering girl out of the empty container. Soaking his work shirt through, she clung to him. Her eyes opened triumphantly, and Jee was taken aback by their blueness. He set her upon his bed and walked to his wardrobe, he drew out a shirt and loose pants. He flung them on the chair, in a last ditch attempt at being mean. How troubling it was to show such kindness!

* * *

SNE


End file.
